


Is that a challenge?

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM reference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Swingerclub, Swingers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an avid fan of swingerclubs, but this night is dreadfully dull. Luckily, an older gentleman decides to turn the night around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Reader fic, and coincidentally also my first time writing Pagan. I hope I did him justice. I'm always a slut for dirty PM fics, but I've never really found a PM/Reader fic that spoke deeply to me. Hopefully others out there know the feel. If YOU do - then I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think :) Disclaimer: Pagan Min (sadly) doesn't belong to me, but all errors and grammar mistakes are mine.

It was a quiet night in the club. Not too many people. Mostly couples already busy with each other, not taking in new people but happily letting passer-by's look and enjoy themselves. Of course there were also singles but most of them simply didn't speak to your sexuality or your wishes for tonight. More than a little crestfallen about the night's catch – or lack thereof – so far, you moved to the bar and ordered a drink. Something light and easy, nothing that will cloud your mind. You want to relax, not become reckless and do something you might regret in the morning.

So there you were, sipping your drink, watching people writhe and turn on the dance floor, enchanting their partners and spectators, and getting more and more frustrated as each song began and ended and still no-one spoke to your desires.

”Are you not finding the view pleasant?” A deep, amused voice asked from your left. Of course you turn your head, if not to see who's talking, then at least to give a more than slightly sarcastic comment back.

But as you looked at the person, the words died on your tongue. The person daring to question your silence and lack of action was a man, as you had thought from the bass of the voice, and he looked... old. Old enough to be your dad. At least. He looked pretty nonchalant, an elbow casually leaned against the counter of the bar, a glass of something swirly-pinkish in front of him. Dressed in a pair of boxers.  


Irritated by how unconventionally attractive he was, you gave a small shrug and took your eyes back to the dance floor. So did he.  


A good few more songs began and passed where you pretended you didn't hear him humming along to the songs, even quietly singing along to a few of them, and you pretended like you didn't notice how he gradually crept closer to you.  


Somehow, you didn't mind. Whether it was because you were hungry, and close to desperate, to get some, or because you genuinely found him attractive was hard to say, but either way you nodded when the man asked permission to touch your thighs.  


”And wherever else you want,” you added before you managed to stop yourself. To your own chagrin, your slip of the tongue made the man give a loud, clear and warm laughter. His hand was warm and smooth on your thigh, surprisingly heavy for a man so lean.  


”Now now, let's save that for the private rooms, hmm?” he pretty much purred against your shoulder before touching his lips to the bare skin, sending a shiver down your spine and making your face flush the slightest bit.  


”Why private? I've come to be watched while having eager men devour me,” you retaliated, serving the words with a crooked smile and glistening eyes. The man didn't seem taken aback at all – if anything, you just confirmed him that he was right in picking up conversation with you.  


”Well then,” he began and got up from the bar stool, raising into his full height. You looked up at him, suddenly feeling more than a little bit tingly all over – he was so tall, lean but faintly toned, with a nice stomach and chest and fairly big arms, yet his face and hair screamed 'I could be your grandfather'. His hair colour wasn't easy to distinguish in the flashing neon lights, but it was still clearly not black, brown or blond – rather a dirty kind of white  _mixed_  with blond.  


”Why don't we get going, then, my dear?” he continued and looked down at you, swaying lightly in tact with the music blasting from the speakers around them.  


Well. You had said A, better say B as well. Not that you minded, though. This guy didn't seem bad at all, and he seemed rather secure in himself and at ease with what he sought.  


Without much further ado, you had let him snake a strong, firm arm around your waist and pull you close against him as you walked through the long and dimly lit corridors. And then, all of a sudden, your stomach started to do the familiar tugging that means you truly enjoy something. You leaned more against him and you could practically  _hear_  the smug expression on his face. Typical older guys. Thinking they're so high and mighty because they can score a good-looking young woman like yourself.  


”Anything you absolutely won't tolerate, girl, anything at all?”  


_Girl_ . A silent 'whoosh' went through you, practically knocking the air out of you.  


Oh no.  


”Hmm?”  


”U-uh.. nothing in the backdoor, only my pussy.” It was said more challenging, but also a bit more breathy, than anticipated, but your date simply chuckled and nodded, sliding his hand lower to stroke your ass slowly, exploring it.  


Oh _yes_ .  


You let out a small, uneven sigh at the touch and felt impossibly more in the right mood, just because he did that, and it seemed like he noticed, because he gave a firm squeeze before chuckling and finding an empty cabin. He let you get in first before following suit.  


”Chain off or on?” he asked and looked at you. You looked back at him, and in the slightly brighter light, you could see him clearer. Indeed, bleach-blond hair pushed to one side but shaved on both sides of the head, possibly all the way round. His eyes were brown and deep, inviting but dangerous as he observed you.  


”For someone who seems so used to swingerclubs, you certainly do seem a bit out of it now,” he teased and slid closer, on his way hooking the chain to the small but strong metal hook on the side of the cabin.  


Stopping right in front of you, he wasted no time in getting to it.  


All of a sudden, the polite but determined gentleman turned into a demanding yet respectful animal. Unimpeded by his age, he grabbed you rather forcefully and pushed you on your back, briefly knocking the air out of you as 80 kg of meat and muscle fell on top of you, and he crushed your lips together.  


It was a searing kiss – hot and painful but euphoriant after just a few seconds of it, and the sheer power of it had you arching up against him with a high-pitched sound and your hands latching unto his strong, broad shoulders.  


In return, he let out a low, soft chuckle, and although your eyes had shut themselves by the impact, it wasn't hard to imagine the smug look on his face.  


He broke the kiss after a few seconds and as on the clock, you opened your eyes and found him just inches away from your face.  


”What was your name again, sweetheart?”  


His voice was rough, hoarse, and he sat up to pull your skirt off. Really, it was so short it didn't really matter if you had it on or not, but you certainly didn't mind that he wanted the easiest access possible.  


”Not important,” you practically whispered and an instant blush stretched from one cheek to the other. Your heart was pounding in your chest and to get a few more seconds to calm down, you sat up as well to unclasp your bra and throw it to the side.  


As you did, you noticed a few persons walking by the cabin, and stop as they saw it was occupied.  


Adrenaline started rushing faster in your veins, and it was maddening how you could hear the blood in your ears.  


”Yours?”  


”Pagan. Pagan Min, or King Min if you want be really fancy, but you,” he murmured and pushed you back down on your back, only to spread your legs wide with firm but soft hands, and he let out a pleased sound when he saw you had gone commando,  


”you, my little girl, call me Daddy.”  


Your heart skipped a beat and you furrowed your brows, for a moment feeling unsure about that particular nickname. After all, he  _was_ old enough to be your dad, it would be weird to call him that...  


As if reading your mind, and challenging you to change it, he brushed his fingertips against your clit, and a jolt went through you, forcing you to release a soft gasp and buck into his hand.  


God, you were wet, you suddenly realized, and though a tad embarrassing, you couldn't really care right now. You pushed into his hand, demanding more, and he eagerly gave it to you, two fingers smoothing up and down your clit in slow, gentle motions before going down to your labia and your entrance. For each move he did, pleasure ran through you in sharp jolts and made you gasp and moan.  


And your spectators seemed to find it very arousing. Although you couldn't actually see them, you could hear their shallow breathing and occasional grunts, which only fueled you even more.  


”Come on, Daddy,” you cooed and lifted your hips ever so slightly, eyes locking with Pagan's as he stared at you, seemingly caught between disbelief and mind-boggling desire. It only took a second, though, before he pushed inside you with a low groan, two fingers easily sliding inside and making you arch your back with a high gasp, then a shaky moan.  


Pagan gave you a few seconds to get accustomed to the sudden fullness before moving his fingers in a rapid rhythm, giving you very little time in between to catch your breath. It was slightly painful, given that his fingers were thicker than your own, and with his position he was able to go rougher and deeper, but holy shit, was it good. He didn't seem to use any special technique, but every so often, he would wiggle his fingers against your walls, and give a low chuckle when you whimpered and closed your eyes at the pleasure.  


”Seems like you enjoy this, hmm? Are you not worried at all about those men watching you writhe and moan, I wonder.”  


But god no, you weren't. It only turned you on more and you grabbed his arms firmly to steady yourself. For a second Pagan stopped moving, but seeing as you didn't say stop or in another way signaled discomfort, he quickly picked up the pace again.  


”Good grief, woman, you're wet,” Pagan chuckled and with only slight trouble inserted a third finger, and the breath hitched in your throat as he started pumping them hard and fast inside you. Your skin was tingling in the best of ways, and your mind was blissfully empty and numb, allowing you to only feel and think about what Pagan did to you, how he slowly coaxed you closer and closer to orgasm.  


In a flash of sudden devil-may-care, you replied, ”Daddy, please fuck me.”  


And he didn't take that lightly. In a matter of few seconds, his fingers were gone and the displeasure of the loss quickly vanished when a thick, warm cock pressed against you, rubbing against your labia and clit. And for the first time, you heard Pagan moan.  


And by god, was it hot. It was a low, deep sound from his throat, leaving the soft lips, and turned deeper and rougher as he finally pushed inside you. His hands were braced on either side of your face, and your hands squeezed his upper arms firmly.  


Barely breathing from the feeling of his cock being pushed fully inside you, your eyes were still tightly closed, your body trembling faintly and every nerve ending felt as if on fire.  


”F-Fuck, Daddy,” you groaned and inhaled deeply two or three times, catching your breath before Pagan spoke again.  


”Open your eyes, princess, let me see those beautiful, beautiful eyes of yours.”  


At first, you refused, but when he repeated it in a sterner voice, you couldn't help but look up at him, a shudder running through your body and your body begging for relief.  


His eyes glistened in the faint, red light of the cabin, and you didn't need better light to see that he was blushing as well, a nice deep pink dusted across his cheeks and nose. He was panting softly, and as he looked at you, and you looked back at him, he started moving. Slowly, almost unbearably so, and gently, he took his sweet time pulling back so only the tip was in, before pushing forward and pressing his hips against you.  


With each move, you gave a soft moan, which in turn made the people watching you groan and grunt, and the familiar sound of guys jerking off could just barely be heard over yours and Pagan's breathing.  


”God, fuck, Daddy,” you practically whimpered, and as if just waiting for that, Pagan started a hard and fast pace, not giving you a second to prepare. It caught you off guard and you made a high-pitched gasp, leaning your head back and parting your lips as moan after moan was ripped from your chest.  


”Look at me.” It was a snarl, and it was low and hoarse, making it sound as though he was angry, but it only made you arch your back in delight, until one of his hands found your hair and yanked your head forward in a not-so-gentle way, forcing you to look at him as a keen moan slipped past your lips.  


”When I say 'look at me', you fucking look at me, girl,” he snarled, but it lost quite a bit of its power as he was breathing heavily. Each harsh snap of his hips made him gasp softly and made your body jerk slightly.  


You looked up at him with wide eyes, no doubt instantly revealing how much you desired this, how good it was, and he grinned back at you, eyes twinkling and chest rapidly rising and falling.  


”My dear girl,” he growled and leaned closer, lips almost touching the shell of your ear and his hips never missing a beat, shoving his thick cock deep inside you with each thrust, ”you need to be taught quite a few lessons.” Shivers ran down your spine, and at this point, you couldn't care less about what Pagan thought, you just wanted release.  


”A-anything you want, Daddy,” you whispered, your voice sounding strangled in your throat.  


A few seconds passed before you heard Pagan purr ”Good girl, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?” and he shifted a bit so he could reach down and smoothe his fingers over your clit again.  


And finally, you got the release you sought. For a few moments, your guts seemed to tighten in on themselves, almost painfully so, before warmth flooded your body and you unconsciously pushed forward against Pagan with a long, throaty moan, your entire body feeling light as a feather as the orgasm rolled through you.  


Pagan was still thrusting roughly, expertly pushing forward to meet your body and shove his cock as deep as he could, but as the seconds went on, and you could feel your vagina clench from the aftermath, his pace became erratic, and his grunts became sharper and louder. Occasionally, in between his sounds, you could hear the spectators moan and groan as they, no doubt, masturbated to the sight.  


”Fuck, Daddy, that's it,” you cooed weakly, and it took only a few more rough thrusts before Pagan's body stiffened and his hands tightened, hips pressing hard against you as he came with a deep moan and shot his seed deep inside you. A shudder of delight went through you, and you moved your slightly trembling hands to brush them through his now sweaty hair with a pleased sigh.

Slowly, you both came down from your high, and Pagan lowered himself on top of you with a shaky sound, careful not to crush you. You shivered as his now limp cock slipped out and rubbed against you before he turned on his side and pulled you close against him.  


”Not bad for a man your age,” you snickered and placed a firm kiss on his hot cheek and was rewarded with a snort.  


For a few minutes, you just lay there, blissful and content, your hands carding through his hair as your audience quickly disappeared to seek out new adventures.  


”You still need to teach me those lessons,” you then teased and cocked your eyebrow, as if challenging him. He merely glanced at you.  


”You really think you can handle that?”  


”Big talk, grandpa.”  


In the blink of an eye, he flipped you around, ripping a gasp from your throat, so your face was pressed against the mattress, five fingers tightly curled in your hair, and the other hand resting on your ass.  


”Oh, never underestimate someone with years behind them,” he sneered and leaned to speak lowly against your ear, causing your skin to tingle again and excitement fill your heart anew. ”You just might be surprised.”  


”Surprise me then,  _Daddy_ ,” you grinned and turned your head enough to look him in the eyes. You weren't the only one exciting for this little encounter. After a few seconds of staring, he released you (which you actually weren't that happy about).  


When he spoke again, it wasn't the same soft, rounded voice, but rather a hard and stern one.  


”Very well. Go upstairs, to the SM-themed room, and wait for me. Don't let anyone touch you and if they ask to play with you, you're already taken. And I don't share. Ever,” he added with a stern look and got out of the cabin, snatching your clothes before you had a chance to put them on. You stared at him in disbelief and were infuriated by how attractive his cheeky grin was.  


”Go on, then. I'll freshen up a bit. You can't expect me, an older, very handsome man, to be ready to go again as quick as you young girls.”  


You snickered and nodded, moving to kiss him deeply for a few seconds before murmuring, ”Yes Daddy,” and then move towards the stairs. Adrenaline was once again starting to rush through your veins, and your head was spinning with ideas and thoughts. What would he do? How kinky was he? Would there be people watching again? Was he gonna be physical or would it be psychological this time? Which instruments would he use?  


Either way, it had turned out to be a great evening so far, and there was no doubt in your mind that Pagan Min was able to take you to new heights. He seemed like just the guy.


End file.
